pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Kingler
Vs. Kingler is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 9/3/2014. Story Ian is washing Sandslash with hot spring water, Sandslash enjoying it. Squirtle is bathing in the hot spring as well. Elise and Conway watch, concerned. Elise: I’ve never seen him lose like that. Conway: Squirtle defeated, Charizard not listening, Sandslash having that fall. He’s taking it quite well. Ian: There we go. Injuries taken care of. Good to go. Sandslash: Slash! Ian: Now, for our new friend. End Scene The group is back at the Pokémon Lab, in the secret lab. Blaine: Welcome back. Come, I’ll take you over. Blaine starts walking, the group following. Conway: So, why is this place underground? Blaine: The idea of reviving Pokémon is a technological marvel, though many see it as a threat. So, the Pokémon Association decided to continue the research, just secretly. Ian: What’s with this Pokémon Association? Blaine: They are the ones who established the Pokémon League, and all the rules along with it. The Pokémon World wouldn’t be what it was without it. However, it has its flaws, but it is all in the sense of keeping peace. They arrive in the laboratory, where a scientist gives Blaine a Pokéball. Blaine: Here you are. Your Omanyte. (Ian takes the Pokéball.) Now, a few things. This Pokémon hasn’t experienced the outside world for probably 60 million years. It’ll have culture shock, being confused and disoriented. You’ll have to be gentle, and gradually introduce it to the world. Ian: Suggestions where? Blaine: I’d suggest the Sevii Islands, a chain of seven islands. They are pretty secluded, and would be the perfect place to train in isolation. Ian: Isolation? I like the sound of that. Better than this place. I’ll be back. End Scene The group takes a small boat to Knot Island, the first island of the Sevii Islands. They arrive at the port, seeing the small town of One Island, a large Pokémon Center with a few houses around it. Ian: This is what I’m talking about. (They get off the boat at the docks, Ian spotting a small island off the side.) That’s the place to train. Captain: Aye. That’s Treasure Beach there. It’s said that loads of treasure washes up on the shore. Conway: How do we get there? Captain: Ye can rent a rowboat over. Ian: Then let’s do it. They row over to Treasure Beach, Ian pulling out the Pokéball. Ian: Come on out, Omanyte! He chooses Omanyte, which comes out of its shell, yawning. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. This prehistoric Pokémon swam through the oceans with its tentacles. When threatened, it will hide in its shell. Ian: Hey there, Omanyte. Omanyte: (Terrified) Oma! Omanyte freaks, Withdrawing into its shell. Ian rubs the shell, as Omanyte slowly comes out. Omanyte looks at Ian, extending its tentacles, holding his hand. Omanyte (Happy) Oma, oma! Omanyte is happy, as it looks around. It starts walking off, as it goes toward the water. Omanyte goes in, as it swims happily. Elise: I wonder how long it’s been since it swam like that. Omanyte happily swims, as a Kingler’s pincher snatches up Omanyte. Frightened, Omanyte Withdraws into its shell, as Kingler swims away. Ian chases from the shore, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: Confusion! Get that Kingler! Mr. Mime’s hands glow with a blue aura, as it uses Confusion to lift Kingler out of the water. It’s slammed on shore, Kingler staring them down. Then, a Poké Maniac comes over, angry. Maniac: Hey! Hands off! This Omanyte is mine! I saw it first! Ian pulls out his Pokéball, returning Omanyte. Maniac is surprised, and it turns to being upset. Maniac: Aw, man! I really thought I found a wild Omanyte. Sorry about that. Ian: It’s fine. Who are you? Kirk: I’m Kirk. A Poké Maniac. I search for rare Pokémon and items, which brings me here to Treasure Beach, to find rare treasures. Ian: As long as we’re here, how about a battle? Omanyte needs some practice. Kirk: Well, fine. Kingler, let’s take them down! Kingler: Koo-kee, koo-kee! (Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning it.) Pokédex: Kingler, the Pincher Pokémon. This Pokémon has an oversized pincher, which has incredible destructive power. However, its weight tires the Pokémon out quickly. Ian: Go, Omanyte! (He chooses Omanyte, which was still in its shell. Ian bends down, stroking its shell.) It’s okay. You’re safe now. (Omanyte comes out of its shell, looking intrigued.) You interested in going for a battle? Omanyte: Oma! Oma! Ian: Then let’s do it. Water Gun! Omanyte fires Water Gun, which Kingler takes. Kirk: Go for Crab Hammer! Kingler crab walks at Omanyte, swinging its giant pincher, covered in a water energy, using Crab Hammer. Omanyte Withdraws, taking the attack. Kirk: Mud Shot! Kingler uses Mud Shot, launching Omanyte backwards. Omanyte fires another Water Gun, which does nothing. Kirk: Catch it with Vice Grip! Kingler grabs Omanyte with Vice Grip, Omanyte taking heavy damage stuck in its pincher. Ian: Omanyte! Omanyte screams, as it glows, morphing. It evolves into Omastar, its increased size freeing it from Kingler’s grip. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Omastar, the Spiral Pokémon, and the evolved form of Omanyte. Due to its incredibly durable and heavy shell, it was very restricted in hunting. This is considered the main reason for its extinction. Ian: A newly learned Spike Cannon and Ancient Power. Nice. Omastar, Spike Cannon! Omastar’s spikes glow, as it fires white spikes. Kingler is hit, knocked back. Ian: Now, Ancient Power! Omastar’s body glows with a white aura, creating a see through after image. The white energy forms into a sphere, as it fires Ancient Power, hitting and defeating Kingler. Kirk: Ah! Ian: We win. (He goes over to Omastar, stroking its shell.) That was an awesome battle, Omastar. Omastar: Oma! Kirk: Wow. I can’t believe that I got to fight an extinct Pokémon. Ian: That was a good battle. We’ll have to battle again if possible. Kirk: Agreed. Ian: Come on. Let’s check into the Pokémon Center. Main Events *Ian obtains an Omanyte. *Ian's Omanyte evolves into Omastar. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Blaine *Captain *Kirk Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Squirtle (Ian's) *Mr. Mime (Ian's) *Omanyte (Ian's, debut, evolves) *Omastar (Ian's, newly evolved) *Kingler (Kirk's) Trivia *This episode starts Ian's training in the Sevii Islands. *Ian's fossil is turned into Omanyte. *Omanyte evolving is based on the Unova Arc of the anime, where the Revived Pokémon evolved faster. (Dioga beta (talk) 20:21, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Sevii Islands Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian